


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by screamssetonfire



Series: Ficmas 2017 [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamssetonfire/pseuds/screamssetonfire
Summary: Your best friends with the boys and they're away on tour for Christmas.





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

This Christmas was going to suck. There was no getting around that fact.

You absolutely loved Christmas, but this year it was missing the one thing that made it absolutely the best for you: your four best friends, who had been on tour for the past 5 months and it looked like they weren't going to be able to make it back in time for the holidays.

You guys had a yearly tradition. Each year, it was one person's job to pick a cheesy Christmas tradition and you planned the whole day around that. Then, at the end of the day, you'd draw a name from a Santa hat to determine who got to plan next year.

This year it was supposed to be your turn and you'd been talking about your idea and planning since last year.

You wanted to have homemade Christmas. Handmade paper chain garland, salt dough ornaments, personalized stockings you made from felt and fake fur, cutout cookies that you all decorated together. The works.

Then January rolled around and management informed the boys that they were going to do a small tour starting in June. They'd been assured time and time again that things would be wrapped up in time for the holidays, but the shows had done so well that, by the time August rolled around, they'd been booked for shows up through February.

Disheartened by the fact that you'd be alone for Christmas, you'd picked up a second job, partially to give you something to do to keep your mind off things and partially to save up some money and fly out to surprise the boys at the last show of the tour.

You hadn't bothered to decorate, not really seeing the point when you were the only one who would be there to enjoy it.

You had booked it out of work this evening, eager to get away from the last minute shoppers. Honestly, it was the day before Christmas Eve. The holiday fell on the same days every year. You'd think people would have their shopping done by now.

You swung by the grocery store to grab a frozen meal, not having the energy to make much else after your long, hectic day.

After barely holding on to the last of your patience while getting stuck in line behind yet more last minute shoppers, you finally made it back to your house.

Pulling into your driveway, you were a bit confused. You were fairly positive you’d left all the lights in the house off, yet it appeared several lights throughout the house were now on.

Great. On top of the ridiculous day you’d had, now you were being robbed too.

You shut off the car, getting out and making your way hesitantly towards the door. Unlocking the door as quietly as possible, you repositioned your keys in your hands so you could use them as a weapon if necessary and poised your shopping bag to swing, fully prepared to use the frozen dinner like a club.

Grabbing the handle, you pushed the door open, making sure not to let it hit the wall. You stepped tentatively into the entryway, not bothering to take your shoes or coat off in case you had to run back to your car.

You’d expected to hear voices in the house, but you hadn’t expected there to be Christmas music blasting in the living room. What kind of burglars were these?

Deciding that surprise was the best tactic, you leapt around the wall and into the living room, screaming your head off, your grocery bag swinging around your head like a lasso, running on the assumption that acting completely crazy would scare any burglars into fleeing.

The four figures in the room all jumped, startled, and screamed in return, the one closest to you falling over the back of the couch, tumbling over the cushions and landing on the floor.

Once you got a good look at the four boys in your living room, you lowered your arm.

“Guys?” You looked at each boy in turn, taking in their scared expressions.

“Surprise?” Michael said, hand still to his chest.

“We managed to make it back in time for Christmas.” Ashton said. “Were you planning to attack us with a bag of groceries?” You looked down at your bag, still hanging limply from your hand.

“I… thought you were burglars?” You offered, realizing just how stupid that sounded when you said it out loud.

“You were gonna hit me with a tv dinner?” Luke asked, poking his head up from the floor.

“I didn’t really know it was you guys, now did I?” The reality that your best friends were really there suddenly hit you like a ton of bricks. Dropping your dinner, you let out a choked sob, rushing forward and grabbing Calum, squishing him in a tight hug, your face buried in his chest. “I can’t believe you guys are actually home!”

“Yeah. We’re really here.” Calum said, patting you on the back. “And you’re really crushing my ribs.”

“Oh! Sorry.” You pulled back, smiling up at him. “How did you guys manage to get back? I thought you had a show tonight?”

“We did.” Luke said, now pulling himself up onto the couch. “But last night there was a huge power outage at the arena and a whole bunch of equipment there got fried. Since it was so close to Christmas, they couldn’t get any replacements til after the holiday. So the show got cancelled and we caught the first flight home.”

“We got here and you weren’t home. So we called your mom and she said you were at work, but she told us where the spare key was so we could let ourselves in.” Ashton explained. ”When we saw that you hadn’t decorated, we figured we’d make things a bit more festive.”

You glanced around the room, only now taking in that your decorations were up. Things weren’t quite as you’d pictured, but it as still better than you could have imagined.

There was a construction paper chain strung across the front of your tv stand, one of those fake fireplace ones, a poor substitute for the real one you’d wanted, but a place with a fireplace had been impossible to find. There cheap looking stockings stuck just below it with scotch tape, your names scrawled messily on each one in what appeared to be glitter glue.

Your tree had been dug out of the attic and set up, all of your old ornaments hung randomly around the branches between the colorful twinkling lights.

“Did you guys make that chain?” You asked, pointing towards the paper rings.

“Yeah. We remembered that you wanted to do a homemade Christmas this year. So we went to buy some paper and the stockings--” Ashton said.

“I wrote on them!” Luke cut in, proud of his handy work.

“Yeah and I made the chain.” Michael piped in.

“Yeah, yeah, you both did a fantastic job.” Ashton said, rolling his eyes at his over excited bandmates. “And then we came back here and set everything up.”

“You guys.” You began to tear up. “This is wonderful. I’m so happy you made it back.”

“So are we. And...” Calum said, disappearing into the kitchen and reappearing a moment later. a stack of pizzas in his hand. “We brought festive pizzas!”

“What makes them festive?” You questioned, staring at the boxes as Calum set them on the coffee table.

Calum turned, reaching down into a bag next to the table, and pulled out a Santa hat, setting it on top of the stack.

“They’re wearing a Santa hat.” He said proudly.

“Oh. Well since you guys went to all this trouble getting things set up, why don’t I go put this thing in the freezer, then I’ll grab some plates and we can watch some Christmas classics?”

The boys all nodded in agreement, beginning to find their seats around the room.

You quickly put away the meal, clearly now for a different day, and ran upstairs to get changed into some nice, comfy pajamas, not wanting to waste a second of time that could be spent with your boys.

You grabbed some plates and headed back into the living room, stopping in the doorway to appreciate the scene in front of you.

The boys, in typical fashion, hadn’t waited for the plates and were already halfway through the first pizza. The tv was on, turned to an airing of The Grinch. One of them had turned the fake fireplace on, the fake flames flickering away cheerily.

"Hey. Are you gonna stand there all night or are you gonna join us in watching the Grinch steal all the presents in Whoville?” Michael said, swivelling around to stare at you, eyebrow raised in question. “Cause we didn’t come all this way to be stared at.”

“Yeah. I’m coming. I’m just really happy you guys made it home in time for Christmas.”


End file.
